Preclinical animal studies were performed to evaluate: (1) the effects of a perfluorocarbon (PFC) blood substitute on blood flow, vascular permeability and glucose metabolism in normal and tumor tissue; (2) the effects of intraarterial dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO) on vascular permeability; (3) the kinetics and toxic effects of pharmacological doses of deoxyglucose (DG) in normal and tumor tissue; (4) intravascular streaming and variable tissue distribution of drugs following intraarterial infusions; (5) blood flow and vascular permeability of tissue transplanted into brain.